Zweisamkeit
by Tyfa
Summary: Omi ist in Ken verliebt. Jedes andere Wort wäre zuviel! 5 of 6 chapters up
1. Verlorene Hoffnung

Zweisamkeit part 1  
  
Das konnte nicht wahr sein! Das DURFTE nicht wahr sein! Omi stand in der Tür zum Blumenladen. Er war erstarrt. Das Bild was sich ihm bot ließ sein Herz zerspringen. Ken. Ken stand in der Mitte des geschlossenen Ladens und küsste ein Mädchen. Sie hatte die Arme um seinen Hals geschlungen und sie waren so ineinander vertieft, dass sie Omi nicht bemerkten. Ihm stiegen die Tränen in die Augen. Er wusste nicht was er tun sollte... als er sich aus seiner Erstarrung löste, machte er auf der Stelle kehrt und rannte hoch zu seinem Zimmer. Er war verzweifelt und nahm seine Umwelt gar nicht mehr war und so bemerkte er auch nicht das jemand ihm auf der Treppe entgegenkam. Erst als er sich auf dem Boden wiederfand merkte er, dass ihm ein Hindernis im Weg stand. Omi rappelte sich wieder hoch und murmelte was von Entschuldigung und wollte schon weiter als er am Handgelenk gepackt wurde. Er drehte sich um und sah einem besorgt wirkenden Yohji ins Gesicht. "Hey Chibi was ist denn los?" Omi sagte nichts, riss sich los und rannte auf sein Zimmer. Dort warf er sich auf sein Bett und schluchzte in sein Kissen. Warum? Warum musste er sich auch in einen Jungen verlieben? Und nicht nur in irgendeinen Jungen.Nein, es war natürlich auch noch sein bester Freund. Er hätte sich doch denken können, dass daraus nichts werden würde. Er hätte sich doch denken können, dass Ken hetero war. Und auch wenn die Chance noch so klein war, er hatte gehofft dass Ken seine Gefühle erwidern konnte. Er war ja so naiv. Er hatte Ken ja noch nicht mal gesagt was er für ihn empfand. Er drückte sein Gesicht weiter ins Kissen, vielleicht würde er ja ersticken, dann müsste er ja zumindest nicht mehr dieses Bild von Ken mit dem Mädchen vor Augen haben. Er spürte wie sich jemand auf sein Bett setzte und sich eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte. Omi wusste auch ohne von seinem Kissen aufzublicken das es Yohji war, der gekommen war um ihn zu trösten, was auch immer sein Problem sein möge. Er wollte allein sein, konnte der andere das denn nicht sehen? Oder musste er erst seine Tür zunageln um ungestört heulen zu können? Er drehte sich um, stand auf und verließ das Zimmer, ließ den verdutzten Yohji einfach auf dem Bett sitzen. Omi wollte seine Ruhe, er würde ein bisschen spazieren gehen um wieder ein klaren Kopf zu bekommen. Eigentlich wollte er durch die Küche raus, aber als er Ayas und Kens Stimmen hörte entschloss er sich doch durch den Laden das Haus zu verlassen. Er hörte wie Yohji die Treppe runtergepoltert kam und ihn rief, doch er ignorierte das einfach. Als er auf die kalte Straße trat zog er die kühle Nacht Luft ein. Dann machte er sich auf den Weg.ja wohin sollte er eigentlich? Es war kalt und er konnte die Nacht ja schlecht auf der Straße schlafen und nach Hause wollte er nicht. Er beschloss in eine Bar zu gehen schließlich gab es genug davon in der Gegend und durch Yohji, der ihn oft genug in eine dieser Bars oder Clubs mitgeschleift hatte, kannte er fast alle. Da saß er nun in einem verruchten Nachtclub und kippte einen Drink nach dem anderen in sich hinein. Wer sollte ihn schon aufhalten? War ja keiner da und der Alkohol half im das Bild Kens mit diesem Mädchen zu vergessen, zumindest kurzfristig.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Aya und Ken saßen in der Küche als Yohji rein stürmte. "Was ist denn mit Omi los?" Seine Stimme klang hörbar besorgt. "Wieso?" Aya sah misstrauisch von seiner Tasse Tee auf. "Was ist denn mit ihm?" "Er hat mich erst auf der Treppe über den Haufen gerannt und sich dann heulend in sein Zimmer verzogen. Und eben ist er mich ignorierend aus dem Haus gerannt!" "Er ist WAS??" Ken war sichtlich geschockt. Was hatte Omi denn. Er war in letzter Zeit schon so komisch gewesen, hatte sich immer weiter von ihm zurückgezogen, sich immer mehr verschlossen. "Warum hab ich das denn nicht mitbekommen?" "Du warst beschäftigt!" Erwiderte Aya kalt. "Wie??" "Du warst mit diesem Mädchen im Laden! Versuch nichts zu leugnen ich hab euch gesehen!" "Aber das war doch gar nicht so.ich wollte sie doch gar nicht küssen.ich.SIE hat MICH geküsst!" Versuchte sich Ken zu rechtfertigen. "Ist doch egal wir sollten Omi suchen!" Mischte Yohji sich ein. Ken und Aya blickten erstaunt auf, sonst war er doch immer der erste der ALLES über ihre (nichtvorhandenen) Beziehungen wissen wollte. Dann stimmte Ken ihm aber zu, die Beiden wollten sich schon auf den Weg machen als Aya sie zurück hielt. "Ich denke, Omi wird wieder zurückkommen wenn er es für richtig hält!" "Du willst ihn da draußen einfach allein rumirren lassen? Aya er ist noch minderjährig! Er ist 17! Was ist wenn ihm was passiert?" Ken konnte sich nicht mehr einkriegen "Omi kann auf sich selbst aufpassen, er ist ein Killer, auch wenn er nicht so aussieht! Und außerdem wo willst du ihn denn suchen? Tokio ist nicht grad klein und er könnte überall sein?" Aya funkelte Ken böse an und dieser wusste, dass der Größere Recht hatte, aber es widerstrebte ihm Omi da draußen einfach so rumirren zu lassen. Er wollte wissen was los war? Warum war Omi so traurig? Warum hatte er geweint? Warum hatte er sich in den letzten Wochen von ihm entfernt? Das tat ihm weh und er wollte eine Antwort darauf! Er verließ ohne noch ein Wort zu sagen die Küche und rannte auf sein Zimmer. Er setzte sich auf die breite Fensterbank und blickte in die Dunkelheit hinaus. /Omi wo bist du jetzt bloß?/  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Omi wachte von der Sonne geweckt auf. Er stöhnte als er sich aufrichten wollte spürte er die wahnsinnigen Kopfschmerzen, ein kleines Männchen in seinem Kopf schlug immer wieder mit einem Hammer auf ihn ein.so fühlte es sich zumindest an. Er öffnete die Augen ein zweites Mal und musste einen Moment warten bevor er wieder klar sehen konnte. Er sah sich um. Wo war er? Als er erkannte wo er übernachtet hatte wurde er bleich. /Musste ich mir grad einen Friedhof als Schlafplatz aussuchen?/ Er versuchte seine Erinnerung an den letzten Abend wiederzubekommen. Was war gestern noch passiert und vor allem wie war er hierher gekommen? Er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht mehr daran erinnern, allerdings fiel ihm wieder ein was der Grund dafür war, das er sich nicht in seinem kuscheligen Bett befand und seine Kopfschmerzen verschlimmerten sich um ein Vielfaches. Ken und dieses Mädchen! Immer wieder ging ihm dieses Bild durch den Kopf. Ihm stiegen die Tränen in die Augen. Nein, er würde jetzt nicht weinen, dass hatte er gestern schon lang genug getan. Er fühlte sich müde und erschöpft, wollte aber nicht nach Hause, denn dann musste er notgedrungen Ken sehen und wohlmöglich würden die anderen auch versuchen ihn darüber auszuquetschen was mit ihm los war. Er wischte sich die einzelnen Tränen ab die doch den Weg aus seinen Augen gefunden hatten und stand von dem Grabstein auf dem er saß auf, schwankte ein bisschen, dann machte er sich aber auf zu einem Café das ganz in der Nähe war um sich dort einen Kaffee und etwas zum Frühstück zu genehmigen.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Ken hatte die Nacht kaum geschlafen und wenn dann nur unruhig und von Alpträumen geplagt. Und jeder einzelne war schlimmer als der vorige. Jedes Mal hatte er von Omi geträumt und jedes Mal gab es eine schlimmere Möglichkeit was ihm passiert sein könnte. Er war nicht nach Hause gekommen und langsam schien sich auch Aya Sorgen zu machen. Es war gar nicht Omis Art eine ganze Nacht lang weg zu bleiben, vor allen Dingen ohne sich zu melden, das war eher Yohjis Art. Allerdings war es auch nicht seine Art mitten in der Nacht heulend wegzulaufen. Ken erhob sich von seinem Platz auf der Fensterbank und ging hinunter in die Küche, als er an Omis Zimmer vorbei kam warf er ein Blick in dieses. Er war also immer noch nicht zurück. Das hätte er sich denken können schließlich hatte er das letzte Mal vor 10 Minuten geguckt ob Omi nicht vielleicht doch schon wieder da war, in seinem Bett lag und schlief.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Omi hatte sich einen Kaffe und ein Stück Apfeltorte bestellt und wollte grad bezahlen als er merkte dass sein Geld weg war. Oh nein, hatte er das etwa gestern als er betrunken war verloren oder war es ihm geklaut worden? Das wusste er nicht, aber fest stand jedenfalls dass er eine Rechnung zu bezahlen und keinen einzigen Yen in der Tasche hatte. Er seufzte, was machte er jetzt? Er konnte doch schlecht gehen ohne zu bezahlen oder eher gesagt man würde ihn sicher nicht lassen. Er war so in seine Gedanken vertieft das er gar nicht merkte dass sich jemand seinem Tisch näherte, erst als sich jemand auf den Stuhl neben ihm fallen ließ schreckte er hoch. Neben ihm saß ein ihm völlig unbekannter Mann. "Hallo ich bin Thomas! Und wie heißt du?" Er streckte Omi die Hand entgegen. "Ich? Mein Name ist.Sakumo!" Omi wusste selbst nicht warum er nicht seinen richtigen Namen gesagt hatte aber dieser Mann war ihm unsympathisch. Er wäre ja aufgestanden und gegangen wenn da nicht noch diese elende Rechnung gewesen wäre. "Sakumo, hm? Hübscher Name. Darf ich dich einladen?" Omi blickte auf, der Typ war ihm zwar unsympathisch aber wenn er seine Rechnung bezahlen würde wären seine Probleme vorerst gegessen. Also setzte er sein süßestes Lächeln auf und nickte. Thomas bezahlte und sie verließen das Café. Auf der Straße wollte Thomas einen Arm um Omis Schultern legen wovor dieser aber zurückschreckte. Das wollte der Typ also, das hätte er sich ja denken können. Er war wirklich zu naiv. "Was ist denn Sakumo? Ich dachte wir können ein bisschen Spaß haben.!" Sie waren mittlerweile in einer kleinen Sackgasse wo man weit und breit keine anderen Passanten sehen konnte. Und wenn Omi hier raus wollte musste er an diesem Thomas vorbei. "Nein, wir können keinen Spaß haben. Kann ich jetzt gehen?" Omis Stimme war fest und entschlossen obwohl er innerlich unsicher war. "Erst scharf machen und jetzt das kleine unschuldige Ding spielen, so läuft das nicht Kleiner!" Er wollte Omi schnappen doch dieser wich zurück. Das auch immer er in solche Situationen geraten musste, warum passiert so was nie Ken oder Yohji. Ken. Er hatte ihn und das Bild mit dem Mädchen vergessen als er im Café saß und nach seinem Geld suchte. Jetzt schoss ihm das Bild wieder in den Sinn und seine Laune fiel ins Bodenlose. Und dann war da noch dieser Typ der jetzt drohend auf ihn zu ging um ihn wahrscheinlich zu vergewaltigen. Okay jetzt war Omi sauer, wirklich sauer und das passierte ganz selten, eher gesagt fast nie. Als Thomas ihn packen wollte, sprang er zurück holte aus und setzte einen kräftigen Tritt in Thomas Gesicht. Dieser wurde von der Gegenwehr überrascht, sodass ihn der Schlag voll erwischte und er ohnmächtig zu Boden sank. Mittlerweile war es Nachmittag, als Omi aus der Gasse hinaus trat. Der Tag war schnell vergangen und Omi dachte nach ob er lieber nach Hause ging schließlich war er jetzt schon einen ganzen Tag weg gewesen ohne sich ein einziges Mal zu Hause zumelden. Die Anderen machten sich doch sicher Sorgen, oder? Er würde wohl besser zurückgehen. Schließlich konnte der Tag eh nicht mehr schlimmer werden selbst wenn Ken und seine Freundin zu Hause waren er würde sie einfach ignorieren. Ja, so müsste es gehen ohne das er in Tränen ausbrach. Na, na, na, was les' ich da? Hat sich unser Chibi etwa in seinen besten Freund verliebt und ihm das noch nicht mal gesagt? Und jetzt hat der liebe Kenken auch noch eine Freundin? Schlimm, schlimm, denkst du, du kannst es ignorieren wenn Ken sie vor deinen Augen küsst?Warum denn nicht Bishounen? Ich weiß eh was du jetzt denkst also kannst du nichts vor mir verstecken!Sehr richtig erkannt. Du würdest eh gegen mich verlieren, besonders weil unser jüngstes Mitglied auch hier ist! Während Schuldig dies 'sagte' trat er grinsend wie immer aus dem Schatten einiger Bäume hervor, dichtgefolgt von Nagi. "Was wollt ihr?" "Hey, wie wär's denn mit einer netten Begrüßung?" Schuldig grinste wie immer fies und Omi hätte ihm dieses Grinsen am liebsten mit einem kräftigen Schlag aus dem Gesicht gewischt. Es war ja auch typisch. Nein, er hatte sich nicht nur in seinen besten Freund verliebt, hatte diesen mit einem Mädchen rumknutschen sehen, hatte in einer Eiseskälte auf einem Friedhof geschlafen, hatte sein Geld verloren und wäre fast vergewaltigt worden.Nein, jetzt mussten ihm auch noch seine beiden ärgsten Feinde Schuldig und Nagi über den Weg laufen und hatte nicht mal einen Dart dabei. Das war mehr als unrealistisch. Wirklich toll, dachte er sich. "Na mein Kleiner was seh ich denn da? Hast wohl ziemliche Probleme aber da kann dir geholfen werden.!" /Was meint der? Er kann mir nicht helfen und ist außerdem einer meiner ärgsten Erzfeinde./ Omi wollte gerade laut fragen was Schuldig meinte, als seine Kopfschmerzen sich um das hundertfache verschlimmerten, er hatte das Gefühl sein Kopf würde gleich platzen. Langsam aber sicher wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen, er fiel auf die Knie, dann holte ihn die völlige Finsternis ein.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Wo blieb Omi nur er war jetzt schon über 24 Stunden weg und eine Mission stand an. Auf seinem Handy konnte man ihn auch nicht erreichen, das hatte Ken an die Dutzend Male versucht. Die Mission sollte nicht als zu schwer werden, also war Omi nicht unbedingt gezwungen mitzukommen aber trotzdem wollte Ken in diesem Moment unbedingt wissen wo sich sein bester Freund gerade rumtrieb, ob es ihm gut ging und warum er nicht an sein Handy ging. Er versuchte noch einmal auf seinem Handy anzurufen und als er hörte wie jemand ran ging war er erleichtert. Omi war also doch zu erreichen. Die Erleichterung schlug aber zu purem Entsetzen um als er merkte das nicht Omi am anderen Ende der Leitung war sondern eine andere ihm sehr bekannte und verhasste Stimme. "Schuldig?!" er zischte diese Wörter in den Telefonhörer und vernahm am anderen Ende ein kichern. "Du Bastard! Woher.? Was hast du mit Bombay gemacht?" "Hey nicht so stürmisch Kätzchen. Ich freu mich auch mit dir zu reden. Was ich mit eurem Jüngsten gemacht hab? Nun sagen wir es mal so er schlummert hier friedlich in meinen Armen vor sich hin. Und er hat interessante Träume das muss ich schon sagen. Soll ich ihn mal in seinem Traum besuchen? Oder meinst du dann würde er seelisch zusammenbrechen? Ja, ja er scheint einige Belastungen in letzter Zeit gehabt zu haben. Ich werd mal sehen was ich für ihn tun kann. Lass den Doktor Schuldig nur machen!" Noch ehe Ken etwas erwidern konnte hatte Schuldig aufgelegt. Er grinste in sich hinein und sah auf das menschliche Bündel das vor seinen Füßen lag. Das würde lustig werde. Sehr lustig.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Ken war kurz davor auszurasten. Er hatte nach diesem nicht gerade sehr angenehmen und aufschlussreichen Gespräch den Telefonhörer einfach an die Wand geschleudert und hämmerte jetzt wie wild an Yohjis Zimmertür. Als diese letztendlich von einem ziemlich müden Yohji, der wie fast immer eine angezündete Zigarette zwischen den Lippen hatte, geöffnet wurde konnte Ken sich nicht mehr beherrschen. Tränen liefen ihm über die Wangen und er schaffte es gerade mal zwischen einigen Schluchzern 'Omi' und 'Schuldig' rauszuquetschen. Sodass Yohji den Zusammenhang erst überhaupt nicht begriff. Nachdem Ken sich etwas beruhigt hatte wiederholte er seinen Satz nochmals mit leicht zitternder Stimme. "Schuldig.er hat Omi!"  
  
tbc...  
~ *~*~*~  
  
Also das ist der erste Teil meiner 3. WK Fan Fic...wie hat er euch denn so gefallen *auf Kommentare wart* oder habt ihr es nicht mal bis hierhin geschafft und seit zwischendurch eingeschlafen??? 


	2. Trügerisches Spiel

Zweisamkeit part 2  
  
Omi erwachte aus einem nicht gerade angenehmen Traum. Er hatte davon geträumt wie Ken dieses Mädchen küsste und wie sie alle gemeinsam am Küchentisch saßen und lachten. Na ja alle lachten, nur Omi nicht. Langsam nahm er seine Umgebung wieder war und erkannte das er in einem dunklen, kahlen Raum lag. Was war geschehen wo war er hier? Er kannte diesen Raum nicht. Er sah sich um und entdeckte, dass in der hintersten Ecke jemand stand, wer es war konnte er allerdings nicht erkennen. Erst als diese Person sich auf ihn zu bewegte erkannte er sie. "Na Kätzchen aufgewacht? Hast du gut geschlafen oder hattest du Alpträume?" Schuldig grinste, so wie er es immer tat. Omi wollte sich auf ihn stürzen, auch wenn er gegen den Deutschen eigentlich keine Chance hatte, aber 2 Sachen hinderten ihn daran. Zum ersten seine Kopfschmerzen die sich mit einem 'leichten' Schwindelgefühl wieder bemerkbar machten und zum zweiten das sein linkes Handgelenk eine Handschelle zierte die mit der er an das Bettgestell des Bettes auf dem er lag gefesselt war. Schuldig lachte laut auf als er sah wie Bombay versuchte aufzuspringen, aber wieder zurück auf das Bett fiel. "Na, na mein Kätzchen nicht so stürmisch. Ich will dir doch nur helfen!" "Ja klar du und mir helfen und ich bin der Weihnachtsmann! ...Schuldig was willst du?" Omi war verunsichert wollte es sich allerdings nicht anmerken lassen, was natürlich sinnlos war da Schuldig seine Gedanken eh schon gelesen hatte. "Was ich will?" Schuldig kniete sich über ihn und beugte sich zu ihm herunter, dass sich ihre Nasenspitzen fast berührten. "Das wirst du noch sehen!" Er grinste Omi an, beugt sich noch weiter herunter und begann an Omis Hals zu saugen. Dieser war zu geschockt um in irgendeiner Weise zu reagieren, einzig seine Augen weiteten sich. Schuldig ließ von dem Hals des kleiner und Jüngeren unter sich ab und betrachtete zufrieden sein Werk. An Omis Hals war ein dunkelroter Fleck zu erkennen. Was Schuldig aber noch mehr zufrieden stellte, waren die vor Schreck geweiteten Augen seines Gegenübers die ihn panisch anguckten. Schuldig grinste, er hatte nicht erwartet das er es so schnell schaffen würde den Kleinen total aus der Fassung zubringen, aber im Moment standen die Dinge wohl durch das Gefühlschaos Omis anders. Na gut, er würde das Spiel noch ein bisschen weiter spielen. Schuldigs Hand glitt unter Omis Pullover und streichelte sanft dessen Bauch. Dieser stöhnte gequält auf und wand sich unter Schuldigs Berührungen. Was hätte er Anderes tun können, mit einem Handgelenk war er am Bett gefesselt, das andere hielt Schuldig fest und seinen Körper konnte er auch nicht wirklich bewegen da Schuldig auf ihm drauf saß. Langsam aber sicher bekam er Angst, Nein, noch schlimmer er bekam Panik. Er wollte hier raus, wollte weg von Schuldig, wollte tot sein...egal Hauptsache er musste das hier nicht ertragen, nicht ertragen wie Schuldig seinen Körper missbrauchte. Er begann heftigst zu zittern und konnte sich trotz mehrfacher Versuche nicht beruhigen. Schuldig war inzwischen mit dem Streicheln bei seiner Brust angelangt, aber als er das Zittern bemerkte das immer heftiger wurde zwang er sich aufzuhören, zog seine Hand unter dem Pullover hervor und stand auf. Es fiel im schwer sich von dem zierlichen und doch sehr muskulösen Körper Omis zu lösen, aber er durfte nicht weitermachen sonst würde sein Plan nicht aufgehen. Er war jetzt schon weiter gegangen als er ursprünglich wollte. Er musterte den verängstigten Omi, der ihn immer noch panisch anstarrte, noch einmal und verließ dann kalt lachend das Zimmer.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Ken war nervös und hibbelte auf seinem Sitz herum. Weiß hatte beschlossen die Mission alleine, ohne Omi, auszuführen. Und vielleicht würden sie ja auf Schwarz treffen...gegen sie wären sie zwar in der Minderheit, aber schließlich hatte Schuldig Omi und den wollten sie so schnell wie möglich wieder haben. /Oh bitte lass ihm nichts passiert sein! Bitte lass es ihm gut gehen!/ flehte Ken innerlich. Sie waren vor einem großen Betonklotz angekommen und Aya brachte denn Wagen mit quietschenden Reifen zum stehen. Auch ihm war anzusehen, dass er sich Sorgen um ihr jüngstes Mitglied machte. "Okay wir gehen rein! Ken und Du, Ihr übernehmt den Ostflügel, ich nehme den Westflügel! Wenn einer Omi findet, Schwarz begegnet oder die Zielperson findet meldet er sich umgehend über Funk! Verstanden?" Aya blickte erst Yohji dann Ken fragend an. Beide nickten leicht. Sie wollten gerade aussteigen als sie eine ihnen bekannte Stimme hörten. Hey Kittys wollt ihr noch lange quatschen oder seit ihr hier um euer jüngstes Kätzchen zu retten? Ich würde mich an eurer Stelle beeilen denn ich glaub kaum dass ich Farfarello noch lange davon abhalten kann mit Klein- Bombay Gott-Verletzen zu spielen! Und mir wird langsam auch langweilig, vielleicht sollt ich mich noch mal mit ihm intensiver beschäftigen! Immerhin hat er einen echt starken Körper!Siberian, dafür seit ihr spät, zu spät! Und wenn du mich jetzt töten willst, bitte versuch es doch! Und an euerer Stelle würde ich da jetzt wirklich nicht so rumstehen sondern hochkommen, sonst kriegt ihr den kleinen Omi wirklich nicht mehr lebend zurück!Hey Kittys was steht ihr da so rum oder hat es euch die Sprache verschlagen, dass sich euer Jüngster in meinen Armen ausweint? Ihr habt es anscheinend ja nicht geschafft ihn bei seinen Problemen zu helfen. Na Ken, wie fühlt man sich wenn man verloren hat. Sieh her, er liegt in meinen und nicht in deinen Armen. Und ihn meinen Armen zuliegen ist nicht das einzige was er mit mir getan hat! Willst du nähere Details? Schuldig projizierte ein Bild in die Köpfe der 3 ältesten Weiß Mitglieder. Sie sahen wie Omi weinend unter Schuldig lag während dieser sich gerade an ihm vergriff. Diese Szene hatte zwar nie stattgefunden sondern war nur Schuldigs Fantasie entsprungen, aber das brauchten die ja nicht zu wissen. Entsetz rissen Ken, Yohji und sogar Aya die Augen auf und schnappten hörbar nach Luft. "Du mieses Schwein. Dafür werde ich dich töten!" Schuldig lachte wieder auf. "Wie schon gesagt du kannst es gerne versuchen. Aber später erst mal hat euere Kleiner noch was zu erledigen!" Während Schuldig dies sagte hatte sich Omi wie in Trance aufgesetzt und war mit wackligen Schritten etwas auf seine Freunde zugegangen, bis er etwa 10 Meter vor ihnen auf die Knie sank. Ken wollte schon auf ihn zustürmen als er entdeckte das Omi etwas in der Hand hielt. Ein Messer? Oh nein was hatte er vor. Doch bevor er noch reagieren konnte, hatte Omi das Messer angesetzt und sich in den Bauch gerammt. Danach brach er zusammen. Schuldig lachte auf und verabschiedete sich. "Bis zum nächsten Mal meine Kätzchen. Es war mal wieder sehr amüsant mit euch!" Er lachte noch einmal bevor er endgültig ging.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Na alle noch wach...oder habt ihr es gar nicht bis hierhin geschafft (aber dann könntet ihr diese Zeilen ja gar nicht erst lesen ^-^) Ich liebe es einfach Schuschu so fies dazu stellen, aber ich liebe es auch Schuldigs ganz andere Seite zu zeigen (gibt es da eine o_O???)(hab ne fic mit Schuldigs anderer Seite in arbeit *g*) Okay ich hoffe wieder auf gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanz viele Kommentare (was heißt hier wieder...ich hoffe überhaupt mal auf VIELE Kommentare)! Und wenn ihr bei animexx nicht angemeldet seid dann schickt mir ne E-mail...*fleh* egal ob schlechte oder gute Kommis!!! Verbesserungsvorschläge werden auch gern genommen...  
  
Okay das wars dann mal wieder...bis zum nächsten Teil (komt in ca. ner Woche [heut ist der 05.02.2003]) Bye bye Li-chan 


	3. Gefährliche Verzweiflung

Zweisamkeit part 3  
  
Ken stürmte auf den, am Boden, zusammengebrochenen Omi zu und kniete sich neben ihn. "Oh Scheiße...Hey Omi, Kleiner...sag doch was! OMI...Hey mach kein Scheiß, mach die Augen auf!" Ken hatte Omi sanft auf seinen Schoß gebettet und rüttelte ihn nun leicht an den Schultern. Auch Aya und Yohji standen mittlerweile neben Ken und schauten besorgt auf Omi herab. "Wir müssen die Blutung stoppen, sonst stirbt er uns hier weg!" Mit diesen Worten zog Aya seinen Mantel aus und drückte ihn auf Omis Bauch. Omi wimmerte leise auf als der Mantel fest auf die Wunde gedrückt wurde, dann blinzelte er aber kurz auf. "K...Ken?" Danach schloss er die Augen und die Schwärze hüllte ihn wieder ein. Ken atmete erleichtert auf, Omi war wieder bei Bewusstsein, wenn auch nur kurz. Plötzlich wurde Omis Körper in die Luft gehoben und Ken blickte verwundert auf. Aya hatte Omi vorsichtig in den Kniekehlen und unter den Achseln gepackt, hochgehoben und war jetzt dabei auf den Ausgang zu zugehen. Ken sprang auf packte Yohji am Ärmel und rannte, Yohji hinter sich herzerrend, Aya hinterher. Als sie zu Hause ankamen machte sich Ken sofort auf die Suche nach Verbandszeug, während Aya Omi in sein Zimmer brachte und auszog. Als Ken Omis Zimmer betrat und Omi sah, der nur noch mit Boxershorts bekleidet auf seinem Bett lag, stockte ihm der Atem. Der Junge hatte überall am Körper Blutergüsse, Schnitte und Prellungen. Auch Aya blickte besorgt auf den jüngsten Weiß herab. Was hatte Schuldig ihm bloß angetan? Er konnte es sich denken wollte diesen Gedanken aber einfach nicht akzeptieren. Ken ging hinüber zum Bett und besah sich vorsichtig Omis Stichwunde am Bauch. Sie hatte keine Organe verletzt aber war sehr tief. Ken dezinfizierte sie und all die anderen Wunden und verband Omi dann vorsichtig, während Aya das Zimmer schmunzelnd verließ. Das Ken in den jüngsten Weiß verliebt war sah ja ein Blinder, er freute sich darüber denn er glaubte das Omi genauso wie Ken empfand, aber es sorgte ihn auch...was würde Ken nun tun, da Schuldig Omi vergewaltigt hatte?  
  
Ken besah sich seinen kleinen Engel noch einmal bevor er das Zimmer verließ und auf dem direkten Weg in die Küche ging, wo die anderen beiden auf ihn warteten. Müde ließ er sich auf einen Stuhl am Esstisch fallen. "Wie geht es Omi? Ist er aufgewacht?" wandte Aya sich an Ken. "Nein er ist immer noch bewusstlos aber es scheint ihm einiger Maßen zu gehen zumindest hat er keine schweren Verletzungen...zumindest äußerlich!" Bei seinen letzten Worten hatte Ken seinen Blick besorgt zu Boden gesenkt. Wie würde sich Omi verhalten, jetzt wo Schuldig ihn verge-... dieses Wort wollte Ken nicht mal denken. Es war einfach zu grausam, er konnte und wollte sich nicht vorstellen, dass selbst der grausame Schwarz dazu fähig war seinem Omi so etwas anzutun. "Einer von uns sollte auf jeden Fall immer bei ihm sein...wenn er aufwacht soll er nicht alleine sein! Also wer übernimmt die erste 'Wache'?" Ken, der durch Yohjis Frage aus seinen trüben Gedanken gerissen wurde, sprang auf. "Das mach ich, ihr könnt euch ausruhen!" Mit diesen Worten rannte er die Treppe hinauf und öffnete leise Omis Zimmertür und betrat den dunklen Raum. Ken ging auf das Bett zu und betrachtete den geschundenen Körper des Jüngeren. Da entdeckte er einen rötlichen Fleck an Omis Hals. Er konnte sich ziemlich genau vorstellen woher dieser kam, und von wem er stammte. "Schuldig, dafür wirst du sterben!" Ken wollte sich gerade auf dem Fußboden niederlassen als er merkte dass Omi etwas im Schlaf vor sich hin murmelte. Er beugte sich vor um hören zu können was Omi sagte und als er es verstand, dachte er, sein Herz würde zerreißen. Omi murmelte immer wieder die gleichen Satzfetzen vor sich hin und warf seinen Kopf dabei hin und her. "Bitte nicht...alles nur das nicht...nein, Schuldig tu's nicht...ich bitte dich, nein...nein, nicht!" Mit einem Mal schnellte Omi in die Höhe und schrie. Ken, der bis eben auf der Kante von Omis Bett gesessen hatte, konnte nur durch einen Sturz von der Bettkante verhindern das Omi, als er hochschnellte, mit ihm zusammen prallte.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Keeeeeeeeeen!" Omi schnellte in die Höhe und wachte mit einem lauten Schrei von Kens Namen aus seinem Alptraum auf. Sein Puls raste und sein Atem ging unregelmäßig, als er sich an seinen Traum erinnerte. Er hatte davon geträumt wie er und Ken in einem dunklen Raum standen und dann war plötzlich Schuldig aufgetaucht und hatte Ken von Omis Gefühlen erzählt. Omi hatte ihn angefleht es nicht zu tun doch darauf achtete der Schwarz gar nicht. Nach dem Schuldig fertig mit erzählen war, hatte Ken Omi gefragt ob das stimmte und Omi hatte bejaht, was sollte er auch anderes tun, es stimmte doch. Daraufhin hatte Ken sich angewidert weg gedreht und wollte das Zimmer verlassen, dann war er auf gewacht. Er versuchte sich zu orientieren doch als er sich ein wenig umsah und gerade erkannte, dass er in seinem Zimmer war, sah er eine Person auf dem Boden vor seinem Bett sitzen. /Oh nein, bitte,...bitte lass das nicht Ken sein...!/ Doch es war Ken! Und anzunehmen, dass Ken seinen Schrei nicht gehört oder nicht verstanden hatte war töricht, schließlich saß Ken genau neben seinem Bett und er hatte gerade die ganze Nachbarschaft zusammen geschrieen. "Omi alles in Ordnung?" Ken hatte sich von dem Schock, das Omi seinen Namen geschrieen hatte so gut es ging erholt. Warum hatte Omi ausgerechnet seinen Namen gerufen? "Ja,...es geht mir gut, mach dir keine Sorgen!" Omi sah Ken traurig an. Er war ihm so nah und trotzdem konnte er ihm nicht zeigen was er für den Älteren empfand. "Sicher?" Ken überzeugte Omis Aussage nicht im Geringsten. "Ja, sicher, ... aber Ken könntest du mich bitte alleine lassen?" Omi konnte nicht mehr, er konnte die Tränen, die in seinen Augen aufstiegen, nicht mehr unterdrücken und schon rann ihm die erste Träne über die Wangen. "Omi was ist? Bitte sag es mir!" Ken wollte die Träne auf Omis Wange wegwischen doch Omi hielt ihn mit einem Kopfschütteln davon ab. "Ken, bitte...frag nicht geh einfach, bitte!" Omis Stimme hatte einen flehenden Tonfall angenommen. Er wollte nicht, dass Ken, weiter in seiner Nähe blieb, er wollte nicht das er ihn so sah, er wollte nicht das er Kens Nähe spürte ihn aber nicht berühren durfte oder ihm sagen was er fühlte. Ken sprang auf und verließ das Zimmer fluchtartig. Es tat ihm weh dass Omi nicht wollte, dass er bei ihm war. Sobald er wieder auf dem Flur stand und sich gegen die geschlossene Tür zu Omis Zimmer lehnte vernahm er ein leises Schluchzen. Omi weinte, Omi weinte und Ken konnte ihm nicht helfen. Er fühlte sich so hilflos gegenüber Omi. Obwohl er den Kleinen liebte konnte er nichts für ihn tun, nichts außer...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Aya saß mit Yohji im Wohnzimmer und sie redeten leise über die letzten Tage. "Ich mach mir Sorgen um Omi, wie wird er sich jetzt verhalten? Wird er genau wie bei Oukas Tod alles in sich hineinfressen? Was meinst du dazu?" "Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich mache mir eher Sorgen um Ken!" Als Yohji diesen Satz vernahm, suchte er nach einem Grund wieso man sich um Ken sorgen müsste, fand aber keinen. Aya, der den erstaunten Blick Yohjis registriert hatte, stöhnte auf. "Yohji, das ist nicht dein Ernst oder? Du bist doch hier der Mega-Playboy und willst mir sagen du hast nicht gemerkt das Ken über beide Ohren in Omi verliebt ist? Du willst doch sonst immer alles über unsere Beziehungen wissen und jedes Mal wenn wir weggehen denkst du wir hätten ein Date und du willst mir wirklich sagen das Etwas, das sich direkt vor deiner Nase abspielt nicht bemerkt hast?" Yohji fiel die Kinnlade runter...aus 2 Gründen. Erstens hatte er das irgendwie wirklich nicht mitbekommen und konnte sich das auch nicht so recht vorstellen, dass dieser Hitzkopf namens Ken sich in ihren kleinen Omittchi verliebt haben sollte. Und Zweitens das war wahrscheinlich einer der längsten Monologe die er von Aya je zu hören bekommen hatte. Yohji wollte gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzen als ihm durch den lauten Knall der Haustür das Wort abgeschnitten wurde. "Wer war das?" Fragte er nun. Aya schien auch erstaunt zu sein, auch wenn man es ihm kaum ansehen konnte. "Ich glaube das war Ken...aber wo will er um diese Uhrzeit hin? Yohji, da muss was passiert sein du gehst hoch zu Omi, während ich Ken zurückhole!" Mit diesem Satz war Aya schon aufgesprungen und aus dem Haus gerannt.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Schuldig grinste in sich hinein. Das lief ja alles wie am Schnürchen. Wenn das so weiterginge würde sein 'Spiel' ohne irgendwelche Komplikationen aufgehen. Er nahm ein Seufzen von der Seite wahr und drehte sich zu der Kleinen Person die dort im Schatten lehnte. Nagi blickte genervt auf. Was sollte die Scheiße? Wieso zerrte ihn Schuldig mitten in der Nacht aus dem Bett und zwang ihn mit hier her zukommen wenn sie doch hier nur stundenlang rum standen. Wütend fragte er den Älteren: "Passiert hier bald noch mal was oder frier ich mir umsonst ne Stunde lang den Arsch ab?" "Nur Geduld Chibi bald ist es soweit!" "Bald ist ein dehnbarer Begriff!" Seufzend ließ Nagi den Kopf wieder hängen und träumte von seinem warmen gemütlichen Bett.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Ken lief schnurstracks durch die Straßen Tokios, wohin ihn seine Beine trugen wusste er nicht. Er hatte nur ein Ziel vor Augen und war so besessen von diesem Gedanken, das er die Person die ihm folgte gar nicht bemerkte.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Omi hatte inzwischen aufgehört zu schluchzen, aber immer noch rannen stille Tränen der Verzweiflung über seine Wangen. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und lauschte dem Regen der mittlerweile eingesetzt hatte und gleichmäßig gegen seine Fensterscheibe prasselte. Wie lang war es her, dass er Ken weggeschickt hatte? Es waren doch höchstens 15 Minuten vergangen und trotzdem sehnte er sich unheimlich nach der Nähe des Älteren! Es war ihm im Moment egal ob er ihn berühren durfte oder nicht, er wollte ihn einfach in seiner Nähe wissen. Er wollte das der Mensch den er liebte in seiner Nähe war und er mit ihm über seine Probleme reden konnte. Aber in diesem Fall ging das wohl nicht, schließlich war Ken ein Teil seines Problems und er konnte ja schlecht zu ihm sagen 'Du Ken ich hab da ein Problem und das hängt irgendwie auch mit dir zusammen, denn ich hab mich in ich verliebt!' Nein, das konnte er schlecht sagen, er hatte Angst das Ken genauso wie in seinem Traum reagieren könnte, ihn verachten würde, nicht mal mehr mit ihm befreundet sein wollte, genau wie Schuldig es ihm gesagt hatte. Er war so in Gedanken versunken das er nicht bemerkte wie eine Person den Raum betrat und sich vorsichtig dem Bett näherte. Erst ein Stimme in seinem Kopf riss ihn aus seiner Gefühlsduselei. Hey Kätzchen! Na wie geht's schon von deiner Wunde erholt? Tse, tse, tse... was machst du auch für Sachen. Hat dir deine Mama nie beigebracht, dass man mit scharfen Sachen nicht spielt? Vor allem nicht an sich.Oh, was ist unser Klein-Bombay denn so gereizt? Eben waren wir doch noch so sentimental. Ach ja wo wir gerade bei sentimental sind, ist es eine Angewohnheit von euch Kätzchen das ihr, wenn ihr Probleme habt, mitten in der Nacht durch die menschenleeren Straßen Tokios lauft?Nee, ich glaube du hast dich nicht geirrt. Na ja, im Moment liegt hier zumindest ein ziemlich wütender Siberian vor mir und versucht sich gerade wieder aufzurappeln und mich zu...moment-Bin wieder da! Also noch mal: Siberian versucht gerade mich zu töten, was ihm aber nicht gerade glückt, denn er liegt schon wieder auf dem Boden. Sieht ganz süß aus wenn er so hilflos ist! Soll ich ihn mir mal näher betrachten?Gar nicht mal so dumm Bombay. Ja, ich zeig dir das nicht bloß so! Ich will, dass du jetzt sofort hier her kommst! Und du kommst alleine, sonst ist dein Geliebter tot! Du weißt hoffentlich das ich das Ernst meine!Ich werde dich hinführen! Beeil dich sonst ist dein Kätzchen vielleicht schon nicht mehr am Leben wenn du hier ankommst! Omi spürte wie sich die Stimme aus seinem Kopf verschwand und sprang auf, stieß dabei mit der Person zusammen die vor geraumer Zeit das Zimmer betreten hatte. Er strauchelte und fand sich mit der Nase auf dem Fußboden wieder, er spürte einen Stich in seiner Bauchgegend, was ihn aber nicht davon abhielt sofort wieder aufzuspringen. Er war gerade dabei sich anzuziehen und seine Darts und Armbrust einzustecken, als er am Handgelenk gepackt und herum gerissen wurde. Einen Moment sah er verstört auf bis er realisierte das dort ein ziemlich aufgebrachter Yohji vor ihm stand. "Wo willst du hin? Und wieso nimmst du deine Waffen mit?" Omi wand seinen Blick auf den Boden und murmelte etwas das sich für Yohji wie ein "Tut mir leid" anhörte bevor er irgendetwas realisierte holte Omi aus und schlug zu.  
  
Tbc....  
~*~*~*~  
  
Huhuuuu...ist überhaupt noch jemand da?? Oder hab ich euch alle verscheucht? Ich hoffe mal nicht schließlich will ich doch Kommentare haben!! *mit riesengroßen Hundeaugen anfleh* Bis der 4. (und letzte) Teil erscheint kann es noch n bisschen dauern ^^" Sorry aber ich hab grad ne Schreibblockade in Form der chinesischen Mauer! Ich werd aber versuchen schnell fertig zu werden (es wird sehr wahrscheinlich bei dem Versuch bleiben!! -.-") Okay ich mach dann auch wieder Schluss Bye bye Tyfa (Li-chan) 


	4. Ehrlicher Betrug

Zweisamkeit part 4  
  
Titel: Zweisamkeit  
  
Teil: 4/ Leutz es tut mir leid... es werden nicht 4, wie angekündigt,   
  
sondern mindestens 6 ^^"  
  
Serie: Weiß Kreuz  
  
Autor: Tyfa (aber eigentlich Li-chan [und Leute das ist nicht eine   
  
andere Person! Nein das bin ich, Tyfa und Li-chan sind   
  
ein-und-dieselbe Person...ich klau mir meine Storys NICHT   
  
von anderen! Ich konnte mich nur nicht als Li-chan   
  
registrieren weil der Name besetzt war! Also bitte mir   
  
nicht mehr vorwerfen das ich meine Storys klau *g*])  
  
E-Mail: Tyfa@firemail.de   
  
Warnungen: Wie immer übernehm ich keinerlei Haftung für bleibende   
  
Schäden und ihr lest auf eigene Verantwortung!  
  
Disclaimer: Die Jungs von Weiß und Schwarz gehören nicht mir   
  
*heul* (dabei wär das so geil *schmacht*) sondern   
  
Kyoko Tsuchiya. Außerdem mach ich hiermit kein Geld!   
  
Kommentare sowie Morddrohungen und Ähnliches bitte an die oben genannte E-Mail addy!  
  
Begonnen: Mittwoch, 12. Februar 2003, 14:35 Uhr   
  
Beendet: Samstag, 9. November 2003, 04:43 Uhr  
  
Dank: Nur einmal ganz kurz an mein Lieblingsmonster: YU!!!   
  
Ihres Zeichens Obersadistin und miese Schinderin, die   
  
kleine und schuldige Lis terrorisiert...... und trotzdem   
  
hab ich sie mega super doll lieb!! (ich weiß ich hab nen   
  
komischen Geschmack ^^")  
  
Also Schatzü... ohne dich wär ich wohl nie soweit   
  
gekommen diesen ********* Teil von Zweisamkeit fertig zu   
  
kriegen... *knuddel*  
  
Nur noch eines damit ihr nicht durcheinandergeratet:  
  
"..." - gesprochen  
  
/.../ - gedacht  
  
... - von Schuldig telepathisch versendet.  
  
[...] - Kommentare der untalentierten Autorin  
  
Okay genug gelabert... aber zur Story:  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
„Wo willst du hin? Und wieso nimmst du deine Waffen mit?" Omi wand   
  
seinen Blick auf den Boden und murmelte etwas das sich für Yohji wie   
  
ein „Tut mir leid" anhörte, bevor er irgendetwas realisierte holte   
  
Omi aus und schlug zu.   
  
Yohji konnte nicht mehr schnell genug reagieren und hatte so auch   
  
keine Chance den Schlag, der ihn mitten ins Gesicht traf,   
  
abzuwehren.   
  
Er taumelte ein paar Schritte zurück und war gezwungen Omi loszulassen,   
  
als schon dessen nächster Angriff folgte. Diesmal schaffte Yohji es,   
  
die Faust des Jüngeren abzufangen, hatte allerdings nicht mit dessen Knie   
  
gerechnet, was sich nun tief in seine Magengrube bohrte.   
  
Er brach schweratmend zusammen und sah Omi nur fassungslos an.  
  
„Omi.....was....?" Omi beugte sich leicht zu ihm herunter und   
  
flüsterte ihm ins Ohr, als hätte er Angst, dass sie jemand hören   
  
könnte.  
  
„Lässt du mich gehen?" Der Ältere schüttelte zögerlich den Kopf.   
  
Langsam hatte er sich wieder gefangen und sein Atem beruhigte   
  
sich.  
  
„Omi .... du bist verletzt! Wo willst du hin? ... Ich werde dich   
  
begleiten!" Doch Omi schüttelte nur traurig lächelnd den Kopf.  
  
„Wenn ich nicht alleine komme, wird er ihn töten, also verzeih   
  
mir!" Ein erstaunter und verwirrter Blick aus den zwei Smaragden   
  
traf den jüngsten Weiß auf dessen Worte hin. Was meinte der Kleine   
  
und wer war ER? In Yohji machte sich ein mulmiges Gefühl breit.  
  
„Wer...?" Doch bevor er seine Frage ganz aussprechen konnte, sah   
  
er schon wieder eine Faust auf ihn zu rasen, zum Auszuweichen war   
  
es zu spät. Der Schlag traf ihn hart an der Schläfe.   
  
Der entschuldigende Blick des Chibis, war das Letzte was er wahrnahm,   
  
bevor es schwarz um ihn wurde.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Schuldig begann zu lachen, was Ken nur noch mehr verärgerte. Wie   
  
er diesen Deutschen hasste, besonders seit dem er ‚seinem' Omi so   
  
etwas Schreckliches angetan hatte...  
  
„Was lachst du, du mieses Arsch?" Ken fiel es sichtlich schwer   
  
sich halbwegs zu beherrschen und nicht endgültig durchzudrehen.   
  
Bisher hatte er den Deutschen nicht einmal berühren können, denn   
  
dieser war ihm immer wieder geschickt ausgewichen, hatte ihn aber   
  
trotz seiner Überlegenheit nicht angegriffen.   
  
Er schien auf Etwas oder Jemanden zu warten und genau diese   
  
Vermutung machte Ken Angst.  
  
„Na, wer wird denn wohl so böse sein, Kenken? Ich lache, weil euer   
  
Jüngster gerade diesen Playboy namens Balinese ins Reich der   
  
Träume befördert hat... und das auch noch mit voller Absicht!" Ken   
  
stockte der Atem. Omi sollte Yohji bewusstlos schlagen, das auch   
  
noch mit Absicht und in seinem Zustand?   
  
Omi war doch viel zu schwach um sich gegen den Größer-und Älteren   
  
zu behaupten und warum sollte er diesen überhaupt angreifen?   
  
„Weil er ein Verräter ist!" Erklärte Schuldig ihm grinsend.   
  
„Glaubst du wirklich ihm hat nicht gefallen was ich mit ihm gemacht   
  
habe? Wie ich ihn gefickt habe? ... Er ist doch nur deswegen zu   
  
mir gekommen!"   
  
  
  
~*~*~*~   
  
Omi versuchte, den bewusstlosen Yohji in sein Bett zu hieven, was   
  
sich als schwerer herausstellte, als er erwartet hatte, da der   
  
Andere größer und schwerer war.   
  
Er hatte es fast geschafft, als eine wohlbekannte Stimme in seinem   
  
Kopf erschallte.  
  
Wenn du dir noch lange Zeit lässt, lebt dein Schatzi nicht mehr   
  
wenn du hier ankommst! Und überhaupt, warum versuchst du Balinese   
  
in dein Bett zulegen, lass ihn doch einfach dort liegen!   
  
Omi schnaubte einmal verächtlich auf, antwortete aber nichts   
  
darauf sondern verließ auf dem schnellsten Wege das ‚Kitten in   
  
the house' und machte sich mit Schuldigs Wegbeschreibung in seinem   
  
Kopf auf den Weg zu seinem Ziel: Ken!  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Aya, der Ken gefolgt war, hielt sich bis jetzt im Hintergrund.   
  
Doch er stand nahe genug am Geschehen, um mitzubekommen worüber   
  
Schuldig so lachte. Erschrocken riss er die Augen auf.   
  
Das konnte doch nicht sein. Omi sollte sich mit Schuldig abgeben?   
  
Und das auch noch freiwillig? Das konnte er nicht glauben.   
  
Er war sich sicher, dass der Deutsche ihr jüngstes Mitglied   
  
manipuliert hatte.   
  
Als er sah wie Ken einen weiteren Angriff startete und Schuldig   
  
diesmal nicht nur auswich, sondern Ken mit einem Messer an der   
  
Seite verletzte, zog er sein Katana und stürzte auf den   
  
rothaarigen Schwarz zu.   
  
Doch bevor er sein Ziel erreichte, wurde er von einer Unsichtbaren   
  
Macht gegen die nächste Haus Wand befördert.  
  
„Was zum...?"  
  
Nagi trat aus einem in der Nähe gelegenen Gebüsch und blickte ihn   
  
bloß kalt an.  
  
„Nagi, bring ihn weg, er stört und pass auf, dass er sich nicht   
  
noch einmal einmischt!" Schuldig grinste den jungen Schwarz   
  
vielsagend an, während dieser nur ein „Dafür schuldest du mir   
  
was!" vor sich hingrummelte.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Ken, lehnte mit dem Rücken an einer Hauswand und hielt sich die   
  
tiefe Fleischwunde an seiner Taille.   
  
Schuldig wendete sich wieder ihm zu und grinste ihn an.  
  
„Weißt du was Siberian? Omi ist sogar richtig gut! Ein Naturtalent   
  
kann man sagen. Willst du sehen, was er alles gemacht hat?" Ken riss   
  
erschrocken die Augen auf, als Schuldig ihm ein paar Bilder sandte.   
  
Sie entsprangen allein Schuldigs Fantasie, aber das wusste Ken nicht.   
  
Ihm stockte der Atem, die Bilder schmerzten ihn eigentlich noch mehr,   
  
als das was ihm Schuldig in der Lagerhalle gezeigt hatte, denn auf   
  
diesen Bildern tat Omi anscheinend alles freiwillig.   
  
Nein, so was durfte er nicht denken! Omi würde so was NIE freiwillig   
  
machen! Zumindest nicht mit Schuldig, ihrem Feind!  
  
Er wollte Schuldig etwas erwidern, sah auf und erschrak.  
  
Der Rothaarige hatte sich während Ken nachdachte, auf diesen zu   
  
bewegt und stand jetzt ca. nur noch einen Meter von dem braunhaarigen   
  
Weiß entfernt.   
  
Das war für Ken die Gelegenheit einen Angriff zu starten,   
  
doch Schuldig fing seinen linken Arm ab und hielt ihn fest. Auch   
  
als er es mit seinem rechten versuchte, fing diesen Schuldig   
  
mit Leichtigkeit ab und hielt auch ihn fest umklammert.  
  
„Was ist denn Kätzchen? Können wir uns etwa nicht mehr bewegen?"   
  
Schuldigs Gesicht kam dem von Ken immer näher, während dieser   
  
verzweifelt versuchte, seine Arme aus den stahlharten Griffen des   
  
Schwarz zu befreien, doch es gelang ihm nicht.   
  
Als er den heißen Atem des Größeren auf seinem Gesicht spürte, stoppte   
  
er seine Befreiungsversuche sofort und zog scharf die Luft ein.  
  
„Wa...Was soll das?" Sein Versuch sich seine Verzweiflung in der   
  
Stimme nicht anmerken zu lassen scheiterte kläglich. So konnte er   
  
sich nicht mal selbst überzeugen, geschweige denn einen feindlichen   
  
Telepathen.  
  
„Was ist denn Kenken? Haben wir etwa Angst? Und was das soll wirst du   
  
gleich sehen!" Auch wenn die letzten Worte Schuldigs nur gewispert   
  
waren, jagten sie Ken einen eiskalten Schauer über den Rücken.   
  
Das nächste was er wahrnahm, waren die Lippen des Älteren, die sich hart   
  
auf die seinigen pressten. Als die Zunge seines Feindes auch noch   
  
versuchte, den Weg in seinen Mund zu finden, dachte Ken er müsste   
  
sich übergeben. Er nahm seine ganze Kraft zusammen, riss sich los   
  
und schubste Schuldig von sich weg.  
  
„Du... du widerliches Schwein! Wie... wie konntest du es wagen mich   
  
zu küssen! Du bist mein Feind und noch dazu sind wir beide Männer!"   
  
Dass Schuldig ein Mann war störte ihn eigentlich nicht sonderlich,   
  
schließlich hatte er sich ja auch in Omi verliebt und der war ja   
  
auch männlich, aber Schuldig musste ja nicht unbedingt wissen,   
  
dass er schwul war.   
  
Er funkelte Schuldig wütend an, doch den schien das gar nicht zu   
  
stören, denn er grinste wie eh und je und schaute in eine ganz   
  
andere Richtung, als die in der sich der Braunhaarige befand.   
  
Ken folgte Schuldigs Blick und erschrak. Das einzige was er in diesem   
  
Moment raus brachte war ein leises, erschrockenes „Omi?".  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Omi war den ganzen Weg gerannt, aus Angst zu spät zu kommen und war   
  
ziemlich außer Atem, das Bild, das sich ihm bot, als er um die Ecke   
  
schoss, ließ seinen Atem aber vollkommen stoppen und sein Blut in den   
  
Adern gefrieren.   
  
Schuldig stand direkt vor Ken und küsste den Weiß leidenschaftlich   
  
und dieser hang auch noch in den Armen Schuldigs, als würde er es   
  
genießen. [so sieht es zumindest für Omi aus ^^]   
  
Aber genau in diesem Moment, fing Ken an zu zappeln, riss sich los   
  
und schubste Schuldig weg. Er fing an den Schwarz, der Omi mittlerweile   
  
bemerkt hatte, anzuschreien.  
  
„Du... du widerliches Schwein! Wie... wie konntest du es wagen   
  
mich zu küssen?! Du bist mein Feind und noch dazu sind wir beide   
  
Männer!"   
  
/Beide Männer...widerlich!/ Diese Worte hallten in dem Kopf   
  
des jüngsten Weiß immer und immer wieder.   
  
Erst als er die Stimme des ihm so verhassten Schwarz in seinem   
  
Kopf wahrnahm, riss sich der Blonde aus seiner Starre.  
  
Siehst du? Du hast es gehört, er steht nicht auf Kerle und   
  
findet es ‚widerlich'. Was würde wohl passieren, wenn ich ihm   
  
erzählen würde, was du für ihn empfindest?   
  
Omi konnte Schuldig fieses Grinsen förmlich spüren, auch wenn er   
  
seinen Blick auf den Boden gerichtet hatte.  
  
„K...Ken-kun!" Nur ein leises Wispern, doch der Angesprochene und   
  
Schuldig hörten es. Das war das Einzige, was er in diesem Moment   
  
noch hervor bringen konnte.   
  
Und weiß du was Kleiner? Ich hab etwas erreicht, was du nie wirst!   
  
Ich hab ihn geküsst und ich kann dir deine Frage beantworten: Seine   
  
Lippen sind wirklich so weich, wie sie aussehen!   
  
Schuldig lachte laut auf, als er sah das ein Zittern durch Omis Körper   
  
ging.   
  
Der Kleine war rasend vor Wut und Enttäuschung. Und Schuldigs   
  
Spiel verlief ganz nach Plan.   
  
Wenn das so weiter ging, würde keiner der beiden Weiß sich je   
  
trauen ihre Liebe für einander zu gestehen und darunter höllische   
  
Qualen leiden.   
  
Besonders der kleine Bombay war jetzt schon nahe daran den Verstand   
  
zu verlieren. Schuldig schnaubte einmal verächtlich.   
  
/Tja, wo die Liebe hinfällt.../ Er setzt sein altbekanntes Grinsen   
  
auf und trat einen Schritt auf den vor Wut zitternden Omi zu.  
  
Dieser kämpfte in seinem Inneren, gegen die ihn erdrückende Wut an.   
  
Die Wut auf Schuldig, dass dieser ‚seinen' Ken küsste, die Wut auf   
  
sich selbst, dass er nicht rechtzeitig kam, um das zu verhindern,   
  
die Wut auf sein ganzes beschissenes Leben und die maßlose   
  
Enttäuschung, dass sich gerade seine letzte Hoffnung je glücklich   
  
zu werden... mit Ken glücklich zu werden, in Luft aufgelöst hatte.   
  
Er durfte sich jetzt nicht von seiner Wut überwältigen lassen und   
  
sich auf den Schwarz stürzen, dann hätte er keine Chance, dafür war   
  
Schuldig zu schnell und zu wendig.   
  
Hey Bombay, aufwachen! Was träumst du denn vor dich hin! Da könnte   
  
ich ja Kenken hier vor deiner Nase vergewaltigen und du würdest es   
  
nicht merken!   
  
Omis Kopf schnellte in die Höhe und er starrte Schuldig hasserfüllt   
  
an. Er würde es nicht wagen Ken anzurühren. Nie wieder! Nicht mal näher   
  
als 10 Meter würde Omi den Schwarz noch mal an Ken ranlassen.   
  
Mit einem letzten Blick auf Ken verabschiedete sich der Jüngere auch   
  
von dem letzten bisschen Vernunft in ihm und ließ seiner Wut, seinem   
  
Hass und seiner Verzweiflung freien Lauf.   
  
Mit einem lauten Schrei stürzte er sich auf Schuldig, der über diesen   
  
plötzlichen Angriff nun doch ein bisschen überrascht war und nur mit   
  
Müh und Not ausweichen konnte allerdings hatte er nicht mit Omis Darts   
  
gerechnet, die dieser nach dem fehlgeschlagenem Angriff sofort auf   
  
den Schwarz warf. Dieser konnte zwar 2 von den 3 kleinen Pfeilen   
  
ausweichen, aber der dritte bohrte sich tief in seinen Oberschenkel.   
  
Er ging in die Knie und zog den Pfeil langsam aus seinem Bein.   
  
Der jüngste Weiß nutze diese Pause des Kampfes und ging derweil   
  
langsam auf den Rothaarigen zu, bewegte sich wie in Trance.   
  
Ken, der an der Hauswand herunter gerutscht war, beobachtete die Szene   
  
nur mit wachsendem Entsetzen.   
  
Was war bloß mit Omi los? So kannte er seinen Chibi nicht.   
  
Ganz und gar nicht.   
  
Von dem einst so fröhlichen Jungen, war überhaupt nichts mehr   
  
zu sehen.   
  
Fast mechanisch ging Omi auf sein Opfer zu, dabei immer noch   
  
eine ausdrucklose Maske auf seinem Gesicht, nur seine   
  
hasserfüllten Augen stachen aus diesem emotionslosen Bild   
  
heraus.  
  
„Omi...?" Von ganz weit entfernt und nur ganz leise, drang Kens   
  
Stimme an Omis Ohr und doch riss sie ihn sofort wieder in die   
  
Wirklichkeit zurück. Verwundert blickte er zu Ken, der ihn immer   
  
noch geschockt ansah.   
  
Schuldig nutzte diese kleine Unachtsamkeit seines Feindes aus   
  
und brachte Omi mit einem gezielten Tritt in die Kniekehlen zu   
  
Fall.   
  
Bevor der jüngste Weiß reagieren konnte, hockte Schuldig schon   
  
über ihm und holte aus. Der harte Schlag traf ihn genau an der   
  
Schläfe, noch bevor er die Chance hatte sich zu wehren oder   
  
auszuweichen, und ließ ihn kurzzeitig Sterne sehen.   
  
Nachdem er die Ohnmacht erfolgreich nieder gekämpft hatte und sich   
  
sein Blickfeld wieder klärte, sah er Schuldigs grinsendes Gesicht   
  
ganz nah über dem seinigen. Es widerte ihn an, den heißen Atem   
  
des Schwarz' über sein Gesicht streifen zu spüren und doch konnte   
  
er sich nicht wehren, da der Schwarz seine Handgelenke mit einem   
  
eisernen Griff festhielt und mit Hilfe seines Gewichtes, Omis Beine   
  
auf den Boden drückte.  
  
Egal was du tust,...er wird dich nie lieben!! Seine Worte   
  
verfehlten ihre Wirkung nicht, jegliche Gegenwehr Omis erstarb   
  
sofort und stumme Tränen bahnten sich den Weg über die Wangen   
  
des Kleineren.   
  
Er wusste es doch. Er hatte doch schon immer gewusst, dass er wohl   
  
nie die Chance haben würde mit Ken zusammenzukommen. Wieso tat es   
  
dann jetzt so weh?   
  
Weil du es dir dennoch gewünscht hast! Aber er wird dich nie   
  
lieben, zumindest nicht so wie du ihn. Du bist für ihn, wie ein   
  
kleiner Bruder und das wirst du in seinen Augen immer bleiben. Er   
  
ist nun mal hetero, daran kannst du nicht ändern. Finde dich damit   
  
ab. Du hast nicht das Recht zu lieben, weil du ein Mörder bist!  
  
Er wusste nicht, ob diese Stimme in seinem Inneren, Schuldig oder   
  
seinem Unterbewusstsein gehörte, aber sie hatte zu hundert Prozent   
  
Recht.   
  
Der letzte Widerstand in ihm fiel und er begann sich langsam in sich   
  
selbst zurück zu ziehen. Bemerkte nicht, wie sich ein kaltes Grinsen   
  
auf das Gesicht des Schwarz', der immer noch über ihm hockte,   
  
schlich.   
  
Regen setzte ein und gab der kleinen, dreckigen Gasse in der sie sich   
  
befanden einen unwirklichen Ausdruck.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Mit Schrecken musste Ken Mitansehen wie Omis Kopf wie leblos zur Seite   
  
sank und auch jegliche Anspannung von dem jugendlichen Körper   
  
abfiel.  
  
„Scheiße. Omi! Hey Omi, was ist mit dir?" In Kens Stimme schwang   
  
eindeutig Panik mit.   
  
Wieso rührte der Jüngere sich plötzlich nicht mehr? Was hatte   
  
der Schwarz mit ihm gemacht?   
  
All seine Befürchtungen, dass Omi sich Schuldig freiwillig   
  
hingegeben hatte und sie, Weiß, damit verraten hatte waren   
  
wie weggespült.   
  
Mühsam richtete er sich an der Mauer, an der er zuvor gesessen   
  
hatte, wieder auf. Die Wunde an seiner Taille war tief und der   
  
Blutverlust hatte ihn sehr geschwächt.   
  
Aber das war jetzt Alles nicht mehr wichtig, Priorität hatte Omi  
  
und er musste wissen was mit diesem war, er durfte nicht sterben.   
  
Das durfte einfach nicht passieren. Omi war nur hier her gekommen,   
  
weil Schuldig ihm gesagt hatte, dass er Ken in seiner Gewalt hätte   
  
[fragt mich net warum, aber Ken weiß das jetzt einfach mal], wenn   
  
Omi starb, war das alleine die Schuld des Braunhaarigen. Warum   
  
musste er auch versuchen sich für Omis Vergewaltigung an Schuldig   
  
zu rächen?   
  
Und das, wo er doch wusste, dass er gegen den Orangehaarigen so   
  
gut wie keine Chance hatte. Hätte er doch bloß nachgedacht, bevor   
  
er sich einfach auf die Suche nach dem Schwarz begeben hatte,   
  
dann wäre das Alles nie passiert.   
  
Omi hätte seinen Peiniger höchstens auf Missionen wiedergesehen   
  
und da hätten Aya, Yohji und er den jüngsten Weiß vor Schuldig   
  
schützen können.  
  
Zu seiner Verzweiflung mischte sich Wut. Wut auf Schuldig, Wut   
  
auf sich selbst und seine eigene Dummheit.   
  
Er musste Omi retten und wenn es das Letzte war was er tat.  
  
Doch für einen Nahkampf war er durch seine Verletzung zu langsam,   
  
ihm blieb also nur vom weiten anzugreifen, aber wie? Er blickte   
  
einen kurzen Moment auf seine Hände, bevor ihm eine Idee kam.   
  
Eigentlich war es Irrsinn und selbstmörderisch, aber es musste es   
  
versuchen.  
  
Schnell streifte er einen seiner Bugnuks ab und klemmte die Steuerung   
  
des Mechanismus zum Ausfahren der ‚Krallen' fest.  
  
Jetzt konnte er nur noch hoffen, denn es war seine einzige Chance.   
  
Mit einer schnellen Bewegung warf der Weiß Assasin seinen Bugnuk auf  
  
den, immer noch über Omi knienden, Schwarz.   
  
Doch dieser sah die Bewegung aus den Augenwinkeln und konnte noch   
  
ausweichen.   
  
Zumindest fast.   
  
Die Krallen streiften seine Schulter und hinterließen drei blutige   
  
Striemen. [WAAAAH.... *kopf gegen Wand hau* WIESO??? Wieso kann ich   
  
eigentlich keine Kämpfe schreiben???? Ich bin so was von talentfrei,   
  
das sollte verboten werden *schnief*]   
  
Nachdem der Schwarz sich wieder gefangen hatte, betrachtete er   
  
kurzfristig den Ärmel seines weißen Mantel, der sich durch die 3   
  
tiefen Schnitte an der Schulter langsam rot färbte.   
  
„Oha, will das Kätchen etwa aufmucken? Du weißt doch ganz genau, das   
  
du gegen mich keine Chance hast." Mit einer schnellen Bewegung, hatte   
  
Schuldig seinen Revolver aus seinem Halfter gezogen und richtete   
  
diesen nun auf den, immer noch an der Wand lehnenden, Weiß.   
  
Ein Schuss hallte von den Wänden der Häuser wider und klingelte in   
  
Kens Ohren. Stechende Schmerzen machten sich in seiner Bauchgegend   
  
breit.   
  
Als seine Hand zu der schmerzenden Stelle wanderte und er sie wieder   
  
hob, war sie blutverschmiert.   
  
Ein letzter Blick schweifte zu, dem immer noch regungslos am Boden   
  
liegenden, Omi, bevor seine Knie nachgaben und er nach vorne kippte   
  
und sich grade noch, mit beiden Händen auf dem Boden aufstützend, vor   
  
einem harten Aufschlag bewahren konnte.   
  
Der Schmerz ließ ihn sich zusammen krümmen und einen seiner Arme   
  
so fest wie möglich auf die Wunde drücken, um die Blutung ein   
  
wenig aufzuhalten.   
  
Wie durch einen dichten Schleier hörte er Schritte näher kommen und   
  
einige Augenblicke darauf tauchten schon zwei Stiefel in seinem   
  
Blickfeld auf.   
  
Er wusste, wem sie gehörten und wusste auch, dass er wahrscheinlich   
  
jetzt seinen Gnadenstoß kriegen würde.   
  
Er DURFTE aber nicht sterben, er konnte nicht, er hatte sich doch   
  
geschworen seinen Geliebten, SEINEN Omi, zu beschützen. Sterben   
  
durfte er erst, wenn er Omi gesund und in Sicherheit wusste.  
  
Seine letzten Kräfte mobilisierend, sprang er auf und stürzte sich   
  
mit Verzweiflung vor, auf den rothaarigen Feind zu.   
  
Dieser, der nicht erwartet hatte, dass der Braunhaarige noch zu einem   
  
Angriff fähig war und sich auch nicht an den leidenden Gedanken seines   
  
Gegenübers ergötzt hatte, konnte nicht mehr wirklich ausweichen und   
  
die Krallen Kens streiften die Wange des Rothaarigen, hinterließen   
  
zwei lange, tiefe Schnitte.   
  
Doch ehe sich der Jüngere wieder aus Reichweite Schuldigs bringen   
  
konnte, hatte dieser sich schon wieder gefangen und verpasste dem   
  
Braunhaarigen einen heftigen Tritt in die Magengrube, sodass dieser   
  
ein paar Meter flog und schließlich mit dem Rücken auf dem harten   
  
und regennassen Asphalt liegen blieb.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Der Rothaarige tastete die beiden Schnitte auf seiner Wange ab,   
  
wischte das warme Blut das aus diesen die Wange hinabperlte ab.   
  
Wut flackerte in ihm auf. Dieser kleine miese Bastard hatte es doch   
  
tatsächlich gewagt.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Ken keuchte, der Tritt hatte ihm alle Luft aus den Lungen   
  
getrieben.   
  
Er versuchte sich aufzurichten, doch wurde von einem Gewicht   
  
auf seinem Bauch davon abgehalten.   
  
Schuldig stand über ihm, grinste ihn sadistisch an und erhöhte   
  
zunehmend das Gewicht des Fußes der auf seinem Bauch stand.   
  
Doch damit nicht genug, mit der Spitze seines Stiefels bohrte der   
  
Rothaarige in die Schusswunde des unter ihm Liegenden, als würde er   
  
eine Zigarettenkippe austreten.   
  
Gepeinigt schrie Ken auf. Sein ganzer Körper bestand nur noch aus   
  
Schmerz, er schmeckte den metallenen Geschmack des Blutes in seinem   
  
Mund und er konnte das Aufreißen seiner Bauchwunde fast überdeutlich   
  
spüren.   
  
Doch auch nahm er das Klicken von Schuldigs Revolver wahr. Der   
  
Schwarz hatte seine Waffe entsichert und zielte nun damit auf   
  
den Kopf des Braunhaarigen.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Sein Spiel hatte der Rothaarige längst vergessen, er wollte   
  
diesen Weiß nur noch tot sehen.   
  
Ein sadistisches Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus,   
  
als er seinen Revolver entsicherte und auf Siberians Kopf zielte.  
  
„Goodbye, sweet little Kitten." Und ein weiterer Schuss hallte   
  
durch die Stille der Nacht.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Ken hatte die Augen geschlossen, als er auf den tödlichen Schuss   
  
wartete.   
  
Innerlich machte er sich Vorwürfe. Er hatte es nicht geschafft Omi   
  
zu beschützen, er war einfach zu schwach gewesen und das wo Schuldig   
  
noch nicht einmal seine telepathischen Fähigkeiten gegen ihn   
  
verwendet hatte.   
  
Er war ein Versager, er konnte nicht einmal das, was ihm am meisten   
  
auf der Welt bedeutete beschützen. Seinen besten Freund, seinen   
  
Geliebten.   
  
Er rief sich ein letztes Mal die Erinnerungen an Omi ins Gedächtnis,   
  
Bilder die er sorgfältig aufbewahrt und behütet hatte. Omi, wie er   
  
lachte, nicht eines seiner falschen Lächeln sonders ein wahrhaftes   
  
Lachen, aber auch Omi, wie er verlegen wurde oder traurig war.   
  
Schuldigs Worte rissen ihn aus seinen Gedanken und er machte sich   
  
innerlich auf den tödlichen Schuss bereit, er wollte nicht sterben,   
  
aber hatte er denn jetzt noch eine Wahl? Wehren konnte er sich nicht   
  
mehr, war zu schwach.  
  
Der Schuss ließ ihn zusammenzucken. Doch nichts geschah. Der tödliche   
  
Schmerz, die umfangende Dunkelheit blieb aus.   
  
Überrascht öffnete der Braunhaarige seine Augen wieder und starrte   
  
voller Unglauben auf Schuldig, der, noch immer die Waffe in der Hand   
  
haltend, vor ihm stand.   
  
Doch auch aus Schuldigs Augen sprach der Unglaube, als er an sich   
  
hinunter blickte. Aus seiner Brust ragte ein Pfeil. Der Pfeil einer   
  
Armbrust. Einen Moment lang versuchte er noch gegen die Dunkelheit,   
  
die ihn langsam umfing, anzukämpfen, sank dann aber doch bewusstlos   
  
zu Boden.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Ein Schuss ließ Omi innerlich zusammenzucken.   
  
Was war das gewesen? Wem galt dieser Schuss? Etwa Ken?   
  
Das durfte nicht sein, schließlich war es seine Schuld, dass Ken   
  
überhaupt hier war.   
  
Er hätte ihn nicht wegschicken dürfen. Wie konnte er nur so   
  
egoistisch sein? Ein gellender Schrei ertönte und ließ den   
  
jüngsten Weiß einerseits erleichtert aufatmen, weil er ihm bewies,   
  
dass Ken noch am Leben war, aber andererseits jagte er ihm   
  
einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken, weil er nicht wusste,   
  
was mit Ken geschah und wie es ihm ging.   
  
Und er? Er lag hier einfach, in sich selbst zurück gezogen und   
  
tat nichts um seinem Geliebten auch nur ansatzweise zu helfen.   
  
Er war wirklich ein mieser, kleiner Egoist.   
  
Versank hier in Selbstmitleid, während Ken anscheinend   
  
Höllenqualen litt.   
  
In diesem Moment war es egal, ob er Ken niemals haben könnte,   
  
ob Ken ihn verachten würde wenn er von seinen Gefühlen erfuhr,   
  
ob Ken ihn hassen würde. Im Moment zählte nur, dass Ken   
  
überlebte.  
  
Diese Gedanken rissen Omi letztendlich aus seiner Apathie.   
  
Einen Moment blickte er sich orientierungslos um, bis er an   
  
einer Hauswand Schuldig entdeckte, der vor einem am Boden   
  
liegenden Ken stand und mit seinem Revolver auf diesen   
  
zielte.  
  
„Goodbye, sweet little Kitten." Die Worte ließen den Blonden   
  
Weiß zusammenzucken.   
  
Das durfte er nicht zu lassen. Lieber würde er sterben, als   
  
dass Ken sein Leben wegen ihm lassen müsste. Hastig hob er   
  
seine neben ihm liegende Armbrust auf und zielte auf den mit   
  
dem Rücken zu ihm stehenden Schwarz.   
  
Seine Hand zitterte.   
  
Nur diesen einen Schuss hatte er, sollte er nicht treffen würde   
  
Ken sterben.   
  
Er MUSSTE treffen.   
  
Er drückte ab und nur Sekunden danach hallte ein Schuss durch   
  
die Nacht.   
  
Omis Augen weiteten sich panisch. Er hatte getroffen, ja, aber   
  
trotzdem hatte Schuldig noch die Möglichkeit dazu gehabt, einen   
  
Schuss abzugeben.   
  
Hatte er Ken getroffen? War Omi zu spät gewesen? War sein Geliebter   
  
durch seine Schuld ums Leben gekommen?   
  
Er sah wie Schuldig in sich zusammensank, aber auch Ken bewegte   
  
sich nicht. Panik machte sich in ihm breit, ließ ihm Tränen in   
  
die Augen schießen.   
  
Das durfte nicht sein! Ken durfte einfach nicht tot sein!   
  
Hastig richtete er sich auf und stolperte ein paar Schritte   
  
auf seinen immer noch regungslosen Mitstreiter zu.   
  
Doch eine plötzliche Bewegung ließ ihn mitten im Schritt   
  
innehalten.   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Ken rührte sich langsam, versuchte sich in eine sitzende   
  
Position zu bringen, doch es gelang ihm nicht recht.   
  
Er schaffte es grade mal sich einwenig an der Wand aufzurichten,   
  
sodass er Omi, der etwa 10 Meter von ihm entfernt stand, in die   
  
Augen blicken konnte.   
  
Pures Glück breitete sich in dem Braunhaarigen aus, als er sah   
  
das sein kleiner Geliebter am Leben war und auch nicht schwer   
  
verletzt zu sein schien. Ein leichtes Lächeln breitete sich auf   
  
seinem Gesicht aus und ein Blick in die blauen Meere seines   
  
Gegenübers versicherten ihm das mit dem Jüngeren wirklich alles   
  
in Ordnung war.   
  
„Omi..." Der Name dessen, den er über Alles liebte, fast nur ein   
  
Hauchen. Seine Stimme brach, er hatte keine Kraft mehr auch nur   
  
noch irgendein Wort von sich zu geben.   
  
Das letzte was er wahrnahm, bevor ihn die endlose Dunkelheit   
  
verschluckte, waren diese wunderschönen, blauen Augen, in die er   
  
sich schon vom ersten Tag an verliebt hatte.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
So... das war's... es ist jetzt 4.36 Uhr Nachts und ich bin hundemüde...   
  
überarbeiten mach ich morgen früh bzw. Nachmittag ^^"   
  
Jetzt will ich nur noch pennen *kaum noch Augen offen halten kann*  
  
Es tut mir Leid das dieser Teil so ewig lang gedauert hat und hoffe,   
  
dass der Nächste weniger lang brauchen wird.  
  
Dafür ist dieser teil aber auch fast doppelt so lang wie   
  
normalerweise. Ganze 7 Seiten!! *sich mit falschem Stolz brüst*  
  
Ihr dürft mich im Übrigen nicht killen... ich konnte mich halt net   
  
zurückhalten und musste unsere geleibten Bishis einfach quälen...   
  
es tut mir ja auch Leid!! ... Na ja, eigentlich nicht, aber egal.  
  
Ich hasse vieles in diesem Teil... eigentlich mag ich nur das Ende   
  
*sadistisch grins*   
  
Ach ja... und den Anfang.... da wo Omi das Yohji-Vieh ausknockt   
  
[Sorry an alle Yohji Fans, ich kann einfach nix mit ihm anfangen!   
  
^^"]  
  
Was ich noch sagen möchte ist, dass ich zahllose Male davor war   
  
wegen diesem ********* Teil, alles hinzuschmeißen und das Schreibens   
  
vollends aufzugeben.... Yu war eine der Personen die meinte ich solle   
  
nicht aufgeben und weiter machen (sie wollte mich töten!!), deswegen   
  
dank ich ihr (obwohl es in meinen Augen eine Fehlentscheidung war   
  
mich belabern zu lassen -.-")   
  
Auch allen anderen Leuten die mich unterstützen, mir Lob oder Kritik   
  
schicken danke ich vielmals.... (besonders Sora-chan)   
  
Ich hoffe euch hat der Teil gefallen und Kommentare sind wie immer   
  
absolut erwünscht!  
  
Bis in die Tage.  
  
Bye bye Li-chan 


	5. Offensichtliche Maske

Zweisamkeit part 5  
  
Titel: Zweisamkeit  
  
Teil: 5/ mindestens/bis jetzt wahrscheinlich 6   
  
Serie: Weiß Kreuz  
  
Autor: Tyfa (aber eigentlich Li-chan [und Leute das ist nicht eine andere  
  
Person! Nein das bin ich, Tyfa und Li-chan sind ein-und-dieselbe Person...ich   
  
klau mir meine Storys NICHT von anderen! Ich konnte mich nur nicht als Li-chan   
  
registrieren weil der Name besetzt war! also bitte mir nicht mehr vorwerfen das   
  
ich meine eigenen Storys klau *g*])  
  
E-Mail: Tyfa@firemail.de  
  
Warnungen:   
  
Disclaimer: Die Jungs von Weiß und Schwarz gehören nicht mir *heul* (dabei wär   
  
das so geil *schmacht*) sondern Kyoko Tsuchiya. Außerdem mach ich hiermit kein   
  
Geld!   
  
Kommentare sowie Morddrohungen und Ähnliches bitte an die oben genannte   
  
E-Mail addy!  
  
Nur noch eines damit ihr nicht durcheinandergeratet:  
  
"..." - gesprochen  
  
/.../ - gedacht  
  
... - von Schuldig telepathisch versendet.  
  
Okay genug gelabert...aber zur Story:  
  
Ken blickte traurig durch das Schaufenster des Blumenladens hinaus auf die Straße.   
  
Es regnete in Strömen, sowie die letzten 8 Tage schon und es passte genau zu seiner   
  
Stimmung.   
  
Langsam ließ er sich auf einen Hocker hinter der Theke sinken, genug Zeit hatte er   
  
ja, da sich kein einziger Kunde im Laden befand.  
  
Zwei Wochen. Zwei Wochen war es jetzt her, dass Omi und er gegen Schuldig gekämpft   
  
hatten.   
  
Zwei Wochen waren vergangen, in denen all seine und Omis Verletzungen geheilt   
  
waren.   
  
Und zwei Wochen verstrichen, seit Omi nicht mehr ehrlich gelacht hatte.   
  
Die Anderen schienen jedoch nicht zu bemerken, dass es dem jüngsten Weiß Mitglied   
  
anscheinend nicht so gut ging, wie er ihnen immer Glauben machen wollte.   
  
Er schnaubte einmal verächtlich, was ihm kurzzeitig die Aufmerksamkeit von Aya   
  
einbrachte, der an der Arbeitsfläche stand und damit beschäftigt war ein Gesteck   
  
zu fertigen.   
  
Die fragenden Blicke seines Leaders nicht bemerkend, fuhr er in seinen Gedanken   
  
fort.  
  
Die Andern bemerkten es nicht, aber das war auch kein Wunder. Schließlich benahm   
  
Omi sich ihnen gegenüber fast normal und wenn da nicht diese traurigen Blicke   
  
gewesen wären, die er Ken zu warf, wenn sie alleine waren und er sich   
  
unbeobachtet fühlte, hätte sich auch dieser sich bei der Veränderung Omis   
  
in letzter Zeit wahrscheinlich nichts gedacht.   
  
Aber er benahm sich wenn sie alleine waren ganz anders, als wenn sie mit Aya   
  
und Yohji zusammen waren. Er war vorsichtiger, achtete auf seine Bewegungen,   
  
so als hätte er Angst davor einen Fehler zu machen und Ken damit zu verärgern.   
  
Der Blonde sprach in seiner alleinigen Gegenwart meistens nur das Nötigste,   
  
man konnte fast meinen Aya hätte auf ihn abgefärbt.  
  
Ein leises Seufzen kam über seine Lippen und ließ Aya seine Aufmerksamkeit   
  
zum wiederholten Male dem Braunhaarigen zu wenden.   
  
Doch noch bevor er fragen konnte ob alles in Ordnung war, war der Jüngere   
  
schon aufgestanden.  
  
„Ich geh Fußball spielen, du brauchst mich hier doch eh nicht mehr, ist ja   
  
nichts los." Ehe sein Leader etwas erwidern konnte, hatte Ken den Laden   
  
schon verlassen und sich in Richtung Park aufgemacht.  
  
Der Rothaarige blickte ihm skeptisch hinterher.   
  
/Fußballspielen? Hah! Ken du hast nicht mal einen Ball mitgenommen. Wem   
  
versuchst du eigentlich was vorzumachen?/  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Ken rannte den ganzen Weg zum Park.   
  
So musste er wenigstens nicht allzu viel nachdenken. Aber was wollte er denn   
  
tun wenn er an seinem Ziel war?   
  
Schwer atmend und schon nach diesen wenigen Minuten, dank des heftigen Regens,   
  
bis auf die Knochen durchnässt, kam Ken an der großen Rasenfläche an, auf der   
  
er normalerweise den Kindern Fußballunterricht gab.   
  
Das Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren, seine Knie fühlten sich an wie Wackelpudding   
  
und waren kurz davor sein Gewicht nicht mehr zu tragen. Auch wenn er eine   
  
gute Kondition hatte, machte ihm dieser 10 Minuten lange Sprint zu schaffen,   
  
allerdings zweifelte er selbst daran, dass nur das Laufen an seinem jetzigen   
  
Zustand die Schuld trug.   
  
Mit zitternden Fingern versuchte er, eine seiner braunen Haarsträhnen, die   
  
ihm ins Gesicht hang, wegzustreichen, gab es aber nach mehreren erfolglosen   
  
Versuchen auf, da sie sich hartnäckig seinem Willen widersetzte.  
  
Den völlig durchnässten und schlammigen Boden missachtend, ließ er sich   
  
hinab sinken und vergrub das Gesicht in seinen Händen.   
  
Er wusste nicht mehr was er tun sollte. Wie er mit Omi umgehen sollte.   
  
Es war Alles so konfus.   
  
Er wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als endlich wieder ein ehrliches Lachen   
  
des Jüngeren zu sehen und nicht dessen traurige Augen und die aufgesetzte   
  
Fröhlichkeit vor den Anderen.   
  
Eine einsame Träne rann über seine Wangen, ließ sich vom Regen davon spülen.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Gedankenverloren blickte Omi aus dem Fenster. Wie so oft in den letzten Wochen   
  
fanden seine Gedanken zielstrebig zu seinem braunhaarigen Mitstreiter und   
  
heimlichen Geliebten.   
  
Es war vor zwei Wochen sehr knapp für Ken gewesen.   
  
Auch wenn der Bauchschuss Schuldigs keine inneren Organe des fußballvernarrten   
  
Weiß getroffen hatte, was der Blutverlust lebensbedrohlich gewesen.   
  
Eine Stunde länger und für Ken wäre jede Hilfe zu spät gekommen.   
  
Omi war unendlich froh gewesen, dass Aya nach einigen vergeblichen Versuchen   
  
seinerseits Ken nach Hause oder wenigstens wieder zum Bewusstsein zu bringen,   
  
aufgetaucht war und ihm geholfen und somit Kens Leben gerettet hatte.  
  
Der Jüngste hätte es nicht überlebt, wäre Ken durch seine Schuld gestorben.  
  
Er hatte damals die ganze Nacht an dem Bett des Braunhaarigen gesessen und   
  
um dessen Leben gebangt.   
  
Die ganze Nacht hatte er Angst gehabt, dass Schuldig Ken offenbart hatte, was   
  
er für den Älteren empfand, dass Ken ihn hassen würde.   
  
Aber anscheinend hatte er sich in diesem Punkt umsonst Sorgen bereitet.   
  
Der Ältere verhielt sich keineswegs abweisend ihm gegenüber. Dennoch hatte   
  
Omi in letzter Zeit die Nähe des Anderen gemieden. Er war verunsichert und   
  
hatte Angst.   
  
Er kannte nun Kens Meinung zu Homosexualität und wollte keinesfalls riskieren   
  
seinen besten Freund zu verlieren.  
  
„...-iyono. Tsukiyono! Wären sie bitte so freundlich ihre allzu wertvolle   
  
Aufmerksamkeit meinem Unterricht zu widmen?" Die ärgerliche Stimme seiner   
  
Lehrerin schallte durch den Klassenraum und machte unmissverständlich klar,   
  
dass sie keinen Spaß mehr verstand.   
  
Doch bevor die Lehrerin zu einer Standpauke ansetzen konnte, klingelte es.   
  
Schulschluss.  
  
Erleichtertes Aufatmen ging durch die Reihen der Schüler und ehe man sich   
  
versah, hatten die meisten ihre Sachen zusammengepackt und die Klasse   
  
verlassen.   
  
Auch Omi machte sich daran seine Sachen in seiner Tasche verschwinden zu lassen   
  
und den Raum zu verlassen, aber bedeutend langsamer als seine Klassenkameraden.  
  
Kaum hatte er den Schulflur betreten, wurde er auch schon von Seiji, einem   
  
Klassenkamerad und guten Freund, der an die Wand gelehnt auf ihn gewartet hatte,   
  
in Empfang genommen.  
  
„Du machst es dir zu schwer." Verwunderte saphirblaue Augen starrten direkt   
  
in das helle Grün der Augen Seijis.  
  
„Was?" Omi betete innerlich das Seiji nicht das meinte, was er annahm: Ken.   
  
Er hatte niemanden je etwas von Ken und seiner Liebe zu diesem   
  
Fußballvernarrten Tollpatsch erzählt, aber Seiji war einer seiner besten   
  
Kumpels und im Gegensatz zu den anderen Jungen die er von seiner Schule   
  
kannte, sehr aufmerksam und bemerkte schnell wenn etwas nicht stimmte.   
  
Seiji hatte auch als Einziger bemerkt, dass sein blonder Klassenkamerad   
  
kein Interesse an dem weiblichen Teil der Weltbevölkerung hegte.  
  
„Meinst du nicht, dass man sieht wie verknallt du bist? Du könntest auch   
  
auf den Hof gehen und es rausschreien oder dir auf die Stirn tätowieren,   
  
das würde dem jetzigen Zustand gleich kommen." Omi errötete stark, war das   
  
so offensichtlich oder lag es einfach nur an Seiji selbst.   
  
Ein Lachen ließ ihn wieder in die Realität eintauchen.   
  
Der ältere Junge grinste ihn schelmisch an.  
  
„Sag bloß du dachtest niemand würde was merken?" Doch plötzlich erstarb   
  
das so freche Grinsen auf dem markanten Gesicht und Omi wurde ernst gemustert   
  
bevor der Grünäugige fortfuhr. „Aber warum bist du dann so fertig?"   
  
Omi ließ zitternd die Luft aus seinen Lungen entweichen.   
  
Wenn Seiji wüsste, was der Blonde so in seiner Freizeit anstellte würde er   
  
sich sicherlich nicht mehr darüber wundern, dass er mit den Nerven am   
  
Ende war.   
  
Dem intensiven und fragenden Blick aus den grünen Augen nicht länger   
  
standhalten könnend, wand Omi seine Augen dem Boden zu und betrachtete   
  
die Struktur [*Kusshand zu Yu wirft* ^-^] mit einer Intensität, als   
  
hätte er nie etwas Interessanteres gesehen.   
  
Doch eine Hand drückte sein Kinn wieder nach oben und er musste so   
  
unweigerlich wieder dem Blick Seijis mit dem Seinigen begegnen.  
  
„Wer ist es?" Omi versuchte einen Schritt zurück zu weichen, da er   
  
sich von dem Braunhaarigen in die Ecke gedrängt fühlte, gab diesen   
  
Versuch aber schleunigst wieder auf, als er merkte das er direkt an   
  
einer Wand stand.   
  
Doch bevor er sich weitere Gedanken um eine Ausrede machen konnte,   
  
ließ Seiji sein Kinn los, wendete sich mit einem kaum hörbaren   
  
Seufzen ab und schlenderte in Richtung Ausgang.   
  
Den verwirrten Omi ließ er dort einfach stehen. Doch nach dem dieser   
  
sich von dem Schock erholt hatte, machte er sich auf den Weg seinem   
  
Freund ins Freie zu folgen.  
  
„Hey Seiji, jetzt warte doch mal."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Nach dem sich Ken wieder beruhigt hatte, stand er auf und ließ auf   
  
eine der vielen Parkbänke sinken. Erst jetzt bemerkte er wie kalt   
  
ihm war.   
  
Seine Kleidung war völlig durchnässt und sein gesamter Körper von   
  
Gänsehaut überzogen.  
  
Wenn er sich nicht den Tod holen wollte, sollte er langsam den nach   
  
Hause Weg antreten.   
  
Langsam richtete er sich auf, seine Glieder waren durch die Kälte   
  
steif gefroren und machten ihm das Bewegen schwerer. Doch diese   
  
Taubheit ersparte ihm das Ertragen der stechenden Kälte, die nach   
  
wie vor die Vorherrschaft in dieser Jahreszeit forderte.   
  
Mit wenigen langen Schritten trat er durch das Tor des Parkseinganges,   
  
hinaus auf den regennassen Bürgersteig der vollbefahrenen Strasse.  
  
Sein Blick schweifte zu der digitalen Uhr über dem Namensschild eines   
  
großen Kaufhofes.   
  
Omi hatte Schulschluss.   
  
Und schon war er wieder bei dem Thema, warum er überhaupt hier stand.   
  
In den letzten 10 Minuten hatte er es erfolgreich vermieden an seinen   
  
jüngeren Teamkameraden und heimlichen Geliebten zu denken.   
  
Doch jetzt durch so eine Banalität war diese Ruhepause vorbei und die   
  
ganzen Gefühle der letzten Stunden, Tage, Wochen und Monate prasselten   
  
erneut auf ihn ein, hatten nichts ihrer Stärke und Intensität eingebüßt.   
  
Jedoch war er dieses Mal nicht gewillt ihnen nachzugeben.   
  
Während er sich zu Fuß in Richtung Omis Schule aufmachte, kämpfte er   
  
diese Gefühle verbissen in die hinterletzte Ecke seiner Seele zurück.   
  
Dort könnten sie laut seiner Meinung ewig bleiben und verrotten.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kaum hatten sie das Schulgebäude verlassen wurden sie von strömendem   
  
Regen in Empfang genommen, der ihre Schritte zur Eile antrieb.  
  
Am Schultor trennten sich ihre Wege, wie jeden Tag. Dieses Mal jedoch   
  
wurde Omi, der mit einem in Seijis Richtung gerufenen ‚Tschüss' schon   
  
schnellen Schrittes in Richtung Koneko davon laufen wollte, am Handgelenk   
  
festgehalten und zurückgezogen.   
  
Den Regen missachtend, beugte sich Seiji nach vorne, um in Omis Ohr   
  
flüstern zu können.  
  
„Egal wer es ist, er wird dich schon nicht hassen, nur weil du ihn liebst,   
  
dafür bist du viel zu liebenswert." Seiji stellte sich wieder aufrecht   
  
hin und ließ seiner Aussage ein freches Zwinkern folgen, bevor er wieder   
  
ernst wurde. „Wenn doch, ist er es nicht wert, dass du auch nur einen   
  
Gedanken an ihn verschwendest. Mach dir nicht so viele Gedanken darum."  
  
„Aber..." Omi wollte zu einer Erwiderung ansetzen, als er jedoch in eine   
  
warme Umarmung gezogen wurde und er erneut die Stimme des Grünäugigen an   
  
seinem Ohr vernahm.  
  
„Manchmal ist es das Lieben vorher wert, später enttäuscht zu werden." [* an   
  
yu... alle Anderen können beruhigt weiterlesen...]  
  
Mit diesen Worten ließ der etwas ältere Junge Omi zum wiederholten Male an   
  
diesem Tag, perplex in der Gegend stehen und verschwand durch den dichten   
  
Regen.   
  
Auch Omi machte sich, nach einem Moment, in dem er noch in die Richtung   
  
in der, der Andere verschwunden war geblickt hatte und eines der wenigen   
  
ehrlichen Lächeln der letzten Wochen über sein Gesicht geglitten war, auf   
  
den Nachhause Weg.  
  
Keiner der beiden hatte die schokoladenbraunenbraunen Augen bemerkt die das   
  
Geschehen missmutig beobachtet hatten.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kaum zu Hause angekommen schlüpfte Omi aus seinen nassen Klamotten, in   
  
trockene, warme und setzte sich seinen geliebten Früchtetee auf.   
  
Er saß grade in der Küche und war dabei sich seine Haare trocken zu rubbeln   
  
und genüsslich an seinem Tee zu schlürfen, als Ken die Küche betrat.   
  
Der Braunhaarige musste wohl sehr viel länger draußen gewesen sein als er   
  
selbst, wie der Jüngere mit einem kurzen, unauffälligen Blick feststellte,   
  
denn der Fußballer triefte nur so vor Nässe.   
  
Doch entgegen seinen Erwartungen, dass Ken nach oben, unter die Dusche   
  
verschwinden würde, setzte sich der Braunhaarige ihm gegenüber an den   
  
Tisch und musterte ihn lange.   
  
Unbehaglichkeit stieg in dem Blonden auf und dass Ken nicht so schien,   
  
als wollte er das Schweigen brechen, lies ihn nur noch nervöser werden.  
  
„W-Was ist?" Omi hätte sich für sein Stottern Ohrfeigen können. Warum konnte   
  
er in Kens Gegenwart eigentlich keinen vernünftigen Satz rausbringen.  
  
„Was ist mit dir los?" Eine Frage, nüchtern und beiläufig gestellt, als   
  
würde man über etwas Alltägliches reden und doch brachte sie Omi aus der   
  
Fassung.   
  
Ein Blick in Kens Augen zeigte ihm, dass der Ältere doch mehr Interesse   
  
für die Antwort hegte, als es zuerst den Anschein hatte.  
  
„Was?"   
  
„Du hast schon richtig verstanden. Ich will wissen was mit dir los ist.   
  
Und jetzt komm nicht damit das alles in Ordnung sein, wir wissen beide,   
  
dass das nicht stimmt!" Tröpfchen Weise sickerten die einzelnen Satzfetzen   
  
in Omis Gehirn und suchten dort nach einer passenden Antwort.   
  
Nach einer Antwort, die nicht der Wahrheit entsprach. Doch diese Suche   
  
sollte erfolglos bleiben.  
  
„Ken... ich weiß nicht... was du willst. Es... ist doch Alles in   
  
Ordnung... wirklich!" Während seiner Worte versuchte er den Größeren   
  
so strahlend wie möglich anzulächeln, was ihm anhand des intensiven   
  
Blickes aus den schokoladenfarbenen Seen schwer fiel und schließendlich   
  
kläglich misslang.   
  
Die Augenbrauen des Älteren zogen sich zusammen und ohne Vorwarnung   
  
schlug er mit der Faust auf den Tisch um seiner Wut Ausdruck zu   
  
verleihen.  
  
„LÜG MICH NICHT AN!" Omi, der vor Schreck zusammengezuckt war und seine   
  
Tasse mit dem so köstlichen Inhalt umgekippt hatte, wich ängstlich auf   
  
seinem Stuhl zurück.  
  
„... Ich... wir... wir reden ein andern Mal." Ken machte ihm definitiv   
  
Angst, zumal es nicht oft vorkam, dass der Braunhaarige ausflippte und   
  
seiner Wut auf diese Weise Ausdruck verlieh.   
  
Ehe noch eine Antwort abzuwarten, sprang Omi von seinem Stuhl auf, so   
  
heftig, dass dieser nach hinten umkippte, und wollte fluchtartig die   
  
Küche verlassen.   
  
Allerdings bekam der Ältere bevor er den Raum verlassen konnte, seinen   
  
Arm zu fassen und drückte ihn gegen die Wand. Seine Handgelenke wurden   
  
gepackt und über seinem Kopf, von einer Hand des Braunhaarigen festgehalten,   
  
während sich der Körper der Größeren gegen den Seinigen presste, um ihm   
  
auch die letzte Möglichkeit der Gegenwehr zu nehmen.   
  
Schlagartig hörten alle Befreiungsversuche des Blonden auf, als er merkte,   
  
dass er sich durch das Wehren immer wieder an dem durchtrainierten Körper   
  
seines Gegenübers rieb.   
  
Schamesröte schoss ihm ins Gesicht und er wagte nicht Luft zu holen, aus   
  
Angst den unnachahmlichen Geruch des Anderen einzuatmen.  
  
„Ken lass mich... los." Vorsichtig, um nicht unnötig noch mehr Reibung an   
  
dem Älteren zu erzeugen und damit die Hitze in seinem Inneren weiteren   
  
Stoff zum Brennen zu geben, versuchte Omi seine Handgelenke aus dem harten   
  
Griff zu befreien.  
  
Eine Hand legte sich auf seinen Hals, drückte mit dem Daumen sein Gesicht   
  
in die Position, in der er Kens Blick begegnen musste.   
  
Im Gegensatz zu den letzten Minuten war diese Berührung sanft und jagte   
  
dem Blonden einen Schauer über den Rücken, während in seinem Bauch   
  
Schmetterlinge die wildesten Partys veranstalteten.   
  
Er hatte das Gefühl, dass sein Herz so wild schlug, dass man seinen Herzschlag   
  
dröhnend im ganzen Haus hören müsste.  
  
„Was ist mit dir los Omi?" Die ruhige leise Frage Kens ließ seine   
  
Aufmerksamkeit kurze Zeit zu den fragenden Augen des Älteren wandern,   
  
die ihn durchdringend ansahen und die jetzige Situation für ihn in   
  
keinem Fall verbesserten. Sein Blick glitt weiter zu den rosigen,   
  
leicht geöffneten Lippen.   
  
Wenn nicht ganz plötzlich etwas passieren würde, würde er gleich eine   
  
schreckliche Dummheit begehen.   
  
„Ken... ich..." Er konnte sich nicht mehr beherrschen, die Verlockung   
  
war zu groß.   
  
Auch wenn Ken ihn auf ewig hassen würde, er wollte nur einmal diese   
  
Lippen auf seinen spüren. Langsam beugte er sich nach vorne, kam den   
  
rosigen Lippen immer näher.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Sooooooo fertig... =.=   
  
Und das nur weil mein Schatzü B-day hat und was zu lesen haben wollte... also fühl   
  
dich beschenkt Yu!  
  
Es ist jetzt *auf Uhr guck* 03.48 Uhr und ich bin hundemüde (wie fast immer wenn   
  
ich den nächsten Teil einer Fic fertig hab!)   
  
Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und ihr seid nicht eingepennt oder dank meines   
  
horrenden Schreibstiles gestorben oder ernsthaft geschädigt....  
  
Ich verkriech mich dann jetzt auch mal ins Bett.  
  
Bis in die Tage.  
  
Bye bye Li-chan  
  
[*] Ich hab dich sooooooooooooooooooo lieb mein Schatzü, ich wüsste nicht was ich   
  
ohne dich manches Mal gemacht hätte! Du baust mich immer wieder auf und verstehst   
  
mich... ich bin so froh, dass es dich gibt und wir uns getroffen haben! 


End file.
